Delicate
by Cath Cuddy
Summary: A sudden event makes House think about life, and a change could come.Cuddy is different,House is too, or maybe not.1st fic in english R&R, CHAPTER 13 is up!
1. Late

_A/N: So I'm new here and English is not my mother tongue so I hope that you help me here if you find a few mistakes ) So sorry about that, I hope you like it anyway. _

**Chapter 1 - Late -**

It was a spring day at the Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. The pollen was waving with the gentle passing breeze, and the normal daily rush started at 9.00 am for doctor Cuddy. She was in the lobby filling a few papers that the chief-nurse had asked for, when Wilson arrived and gave her a wide-open smile and a very enthusiastic 'Good Morning'.

Cuddy went into her office and brought her mind to the huge pile of papers that her secretary had waiting in her hands.

Cameron, Chase and Foreman were at the Diagnostics office waiting for their boss. House was always late, but they were used to it. They didn't have a case at this point so they were waiting, anxiously, for House to come in with a blue folder holding the history of a new patient.

It was almost 11.00 am and the ducklings were still waiting. Cameron was sitting on a chair reading a few medical books, Foreman was making coffee and Chase was lying on the little couch near the door staring into space.

Wilson saw the team in the office, and decided to come in.

"Hey guys! " Wilson said opening the door and peaking from the doorway.

"Hi, Wilson. Do you know where House is?" Cameron asked looking at Wilson, hoping that he had the answer.

"I have no idea where he is, probably around." Wilson answer.

"Right. He's probably at home sleeping. I bet that he doesn't even remember that today is Monday." Foreman replied to the rest of the team.

House was home, sleeping too. The alarm clock buzzed at 9.30am and he got up. He did exactly what he was used to doing every morning. He popped one of his Vicodin pills, went to the bathroom, ate something in the kitchen and grabbed his keys to his motorbike.

The day was sunny with a light breeze in the air. _Spring_ he thought. He got up on his motorbike and started the ignition. The trip to the hospital was usually quick, but not on this day.

As he accelerated through the traffic jam an out-of-control car appeared from out of the blue and almost crashed into House.

He didn't have time to react as he was propelled to the floor and his bike was destroyed. Fortunately, by some miracle, he didn't suffer any apparently life threatening injuries. He got up and went to the car that had almost killed him.

"Hey, you moron, you almost killed me. Don't you know how to drive?" House said furiously.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened." A scared young pregnant woman answered him.

He did a double take. "Are you ok? Hey lady, you're pregnant you shouldn't drive at those speeds. How far along are you?" House asked, regretting having yelled at her minutes before.

"7 months." The woman said. She looked back and made sure her child sitting in the back seat was still sleeping, which he was, like a little angel.

"You should go to the hospital, just to be sure that everything's ok."

"Thank you I will." She answered him politely.

House looked at the car as it went away, and then looked to his motorbike, totally ruined.

Cuddy went to pick up her desk phone and just as her hand touched it the phone rang, sending its shrill little calls throughout the room.

"Hey, it's Wilson. House isn't here yet. Do you know anything? I've called his cell phone, no sign of him." Wilson said, getting everything out almost too quickly for Cuddy to understand.

"I don't know. I didn't see him yet either." Cuddy replied, starting to feel a little worried.

"Well, he's probably at home. Maybe his leg is hurting him too much." Wilson guessed.

"Maybe you're right. I think that I'm going there just to check it out. Thanks for telling me Wilson." Cuddy said as she got up.

"Call me if you get news." Wilson finished.

Cuddy hung up and went to pick up her coat and purse. She headed to the lobby with a quick step. As she was opening the entrance door, House walks in.

"Hey. Where were you? We had begun to worry." Cuddy said looking at House.

"I had a little accident on the way here, but I'm ready for the dieing people now." House answer sarcastically.

Cuddy rolled her eyes and turned back towards her office. When she sat down in her chair again she realized that House had followed her into her office.

"What now?" Cuddy asked.

"I got in an accident with by motorbike. A pregnant woman almost ended with my precious life." House replied, his sarcasm still showed through but Cuddy saw through it.

"Are you ok? Do you want me to run a few exams?" Cuddy said looking more worried now.

"No. I'm ok. I just need a ride home at the end of the day. If you don't mind," House said politely.

"Oh! Sure. I'll give you a ride home." Cuddy replied a little confused.

House went to the elevator, and she looked at him from her office. Why did he want a ride home with her? He could have asked Wilson.

The rest of the day continued normally. House didn't have a patient so he and the ducklings were at his office doing wherever they wanted, which meant he was tormenting them and they were trying to find a way get away from him. Cuddy was dealing with paperwork at her office, Wilson was with his patients, and the day outside the hospital was passing by just as it usually did.


	2. When It All Comes Back

**Chapter 2 – When it all comes back -**

House was in his office sitting on his little couch with is iPod in one hand and his cane in the other. The accident had made him think about the life he had been living up until that moment and it suddenly hit him.

He realized that he wasn't living life as he should. He was a jerk, but that he already knew and it wasn't something likely to change. He had only two friends, Wilson and Cuddy, his ducklings were always around him because he just couldn't be with a patient alone, only God knows what he could do to them if that were to happen.

House was thinking about life and his iPod gave him a soundtrack to that moment.

"House, are you ok?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Do you have a case?" House replied.

"No. Nothing yet."

"Are you a whore?"

"What? No."

"Then you can go."

Cameron left him, and went to her books again. Foreman and Chase were talking and laughing near the coffee machine, and House envied them for being able to have fun. He had to do something about this; he was tired of being a miserable cripple that did nothing but annoy and be a jerk and an ass to everyone around him.

He got up and his iPod began playing a new song. Over My Head (Cable Car) by The Fray. '_Nice one'_ House thought. He headed to Wilson's office and entered.

Wilson was alone, sitting at his desk making some notes in a patient's file. He looked up when House walked in.

"Hey. What happened to you? You were very late today, later than normal I mean." Wilson said as House sat in front of him.

"I got in an accident, but I'm ok if you wanted to know. I didn't come here to tell you that though." House quickly replied.

"Oh. Ok. So what do you want to tell me?" Wilson put his hands over the file and moved forward in his chair, giving House his full attention.

"Sometimes I'm an ass, but… well…, do you wanna have dinner tomorrow or hang out or … something?" House finally broke.

"Ok, sure. It's been a long time since we hung out. Should I bring drinks?"

"Yeah, of course. Do you think that I'm going to buy everything? I'm not your mother. If you want to have a little party with me you have to contribute." House said as he was leaving Wilson's office.

'_It wasn't that bad, I could get used to it. Talk. It seems easy enough.'_ House thought. Now he was heading to the lobby, with his head phones in place inside his ear and his iPod on. All At Once by The Fray. '_Humm, I like this one too.'_

He knocked on Cuddy's office door before entering for the first time ever.

_Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same_

_Maybe you want her _

_Maybe you need her_

"May I?" House asked

"Yeah, sure," Cuddy answer him. She noticed that he actually knocked on her door and found that strange, _'Since when does House knock?'_

He sat on her couch and relaxed. She was at her desk talking the phone and writing on some paper he could not see from where he was sitting. He stared at her and the only thing that came to mind was _'Damn she's beautiful.' _

_But she won't keep on waiting for you without a doubt…_

_Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same_

_Maybe you want her _

_Maybe you need her_

_Maybe you so her in front_

_Perfection will not come_

'_Well if this isn't perfection I can't wait to see perfection.'_

"House? Are you ok?" Cuddy asked after looking at House and realizing that he was staring at her for a few minutes but seemed to be lost in thought.

_Maybe you want her_

_Maybe you need her_

_Maybe you had her_

_Maybe you lost her to another _

_Oh to another_

"I'm ok. Sorry this music is… well it doesn't matter. I have a little pain in my arm; I think that it is from the accident." House said.

"Ok, let me take a look at it." Cuddy said getting up to sit near House.

He toke his jacket off but when it came time to take off the long sleeved shirt the pain became evident on his face. Cuddy saw this and helped him take it off.

"This doesn't seem good; we should do an X-ray to be sure that nothing is broken." Cuddy answered him while touching his arm.

"Well, you're the boss so you're in charge. Are you sure it's necessary?"

"It's better to do it. Let's go. After that you can go home, it's almost 5pm." Cuddy winked at him while she was helping him put his shirt back on so that he wasn't walking around the hospital half naked on the way to take the X-Ray.

Everything looked good, he hadn't broke anything, and his muscles seemed ok from the tests Cuddy did on them. He was just sore. _'It was just a big bruise that hurt like hell'_ House thought.

"Well you're going to give me a ride home, remember?" House said after they exited the x-ray room.

"Yeah I do. Go get the things you need from your office since we're already here and I'll wait." Cuddy replied.

House nodded, he entered his office and picked up his things while his ducklings looked at him and Cuddy, who had stayed by the doorway. She was smiling slightly at him and moved to allow him access when he was finished.

"See ya tomorrow. And find me a case."

The ducklings were still looking House and Cuddy as they walked side by side down the corridor and missed the opportunity to answer him because they were in shock from seeing them together.


	3. The Ride

**Chapter 3 - The ride -**

Cuddy unlocks the car and they both get in, she turns on the CD player and it automatically starts playing.

"Damien Rice" Cuddy said and she went to turn it off thinking that House would not like the music.

"Let's hear the guy; it's your car, your choice." House replied.

"I like it, he… if you want me to turn it off I don't mind."

"No! Let the guy sing. Let's see if he says something meanful and touching so I can change, and do something useful with my gifts."

"Okay…" Cuddy said as she turned on the ignition.

The two people were silent during the trip, Damien was singing and House was listening carefully, trying to find some meaning in the song that he could apply to himself.

_The look on your face _

_It's delicate_

_So why do you feel my sorrow?_

_With the words you borrowed_

"This song its kind of…" House started, but Cuddy thought he was going to say something against the song and quickly changed it.

"Ok. Let's listen to this one then, and now I'm not going to let you change it again." House said as she was reaching for the button.

_It's still a little bit of your taste in my mouth…_

"I like it." House smiled.

_It's still a little bit of your face I haven't kissed_

_You step a little closer each day _

_That I can't say what's going on_

"I love this one, but it makes me remember a few things that I really don't want to." Cuddy replied a few moments after listening to what Damien was singing.

_It's still a little bit of your song in my ear_

_It's still bit of your words I long to hear_

_You step a little closer to me_

_So close that I can't see what's going on_

"You don't want to remember? Are you sure you don't want to remember?" House asked panicking.

"Yeah I'm sure. It's in the past." Cuddy answered as she looked at House quickly and then brought her eyes back to the road.

They finally got to House's apartment. She parked the car and turned off the engine, but left the CD player on. Cuddy was ready to change the track again but House was faster and didn't let her. He put his hand on the player and did not let her get near it.

_I can't take my eyes off you_

_I can't take my eyes off you_

_I can't take my eyes off you._

"I know this one, the blower's daughter." House said.

Cuddy didn't say a word, she just let herself fall on the back of her seat. They looked at each other's eyes, where blue meet the blue-gray.

_I can't take my mind of you_

_I can't take my mind of you_

_I can't take my mind of you_

"I better get going. Thanks for the ride." House said after the song finished.

"Do you need me to pick you up in the morning?" Cuddy asked before House closed the door.

House smiled and nodded, "Thanks again."

"So I'll pass by here at 8.30. Be ready." Cuddy said smiling at him.

House opened his door and watched as Cuddy's car disappeared.

What was that feeling? The "little" accident had really affected him. He wanted to live, and he knew that for that to happen he had to show to people in his life that he loved the feelings he had for them. Some more than others.


	4. Next Morning

_A/N: Thanks to al that reviewed XD now I really have to thanks Gabiroba she help me put a few things better ) I hope you like this chap R&R_

**Chapter 4 - Next morning -**

House got up earlier that he was used to. Cuddy was picking him up, so he had to be ready by the time that she got there.

It was almost 8.30am and he was ready. For the first time since he started working at PPTH House was going to be there on time. He saw the car arriving, but he didn't move; he wanted to see Cuddy come up to his door.

The doorbell rang, and after a few seconds House got up and opened the door.

"Good morning. Are you ready?" Cuddy said smiling.

'_God she's beautiful' _House thought. "Yup. Let's go."

"So what do we have today? You didn't bring Damien Rice…" House said, searching for the CD.

"Nope, today it's The Corrs." Cuddy answered while starting the car.

"Nice. Let's see what these cute sisters and that other one are going to say to us this morning." House said looking at the sky through his window.

"I'll give you the liberty to change the tracks whenever you want. But just today!" Cuddy said giving a little laugh.

House smiled, _'Yeah, like last night' _he thought sarcastically, and changed the track. Only when I sleep, was the winning song.

"Uuuu, deep one. I like it." House winked

_But it's only when I sleep _

_See you in my dreams_

_Got me spinning round and round_

Cuddy smiled but kept her beautiful eyes on the road. House new that this morning was different, she was smelling wonderfully and her eyes were shining like in no other day; today was the day, the day that both of them were remembering what happened in the past, the good things that happened in the past.

_Go on go on leave me breathless_

House smiled and looked at Cuddy.

_The daylights fade and slowly_

_The time with you it's standing still_

_I'm waiting for you only _

_The sliest touch and I feel wick_

_I cannot lie_

_From you I cannot hide_

She kept her eyes focused on the road, but what she wanted was to stop the car and do something different. When she just smiled, she smiled just for him.

_So go on go on_

_Come on leave me breathless_

_Tempt me tease me_

_Until I can't denied this love and feeling_

_Make me long for your kiss_

_Go on go on_

They arrived at PPTH and went into the lobby. Wilson was already there and took a good look at the two of them coming in together.

"Dr. Wilson." Cuddy greeted him and headed to her office.

Wilson gave her a smile and looked quickly at House.

"So first of all, you're here on time; second, you came with Cuddy; and thirdly, you two were not fighting. Ok, it's a new day and all that, but well… what's happening?" Wilson questioned confused.

"I have nothing to declare. We're still having dinner tonight right? Or are you too busy with your dying patients that you don't have time for those who are still healthy?" House asked sarcastically.

He got out of the elevator and saw his ducklings bored in the office. Cameron was reading a large textbook while Chase and Foreman were playing cards, and by the looks of it, the cards were beating both of them.

"From the look of you three I can guess that we don't have a case. So does anyone know what the latest CD of The Corrs is?" House asked looking at the team.

"What? The Corrs? I have no idea, I have just heard one of their songs." Foreman replied.

"Dreams – The Ultimate Corrs Collection." Chase replied giving a you-should-have-known-that look to Foreman. "Why do you want to know?"

"Obviously, I want to buy the CD. One of you look for it on iTunes. I want to put that in my iPod by the time I return. Use my credit-card to pay for it, Cameron knows where it is." House demanded.

Chase was on House's computer when Foreman joined him to take a look. House went to the cafeteria to eat something, he hadn't had time to eat at home because he didn't want to Cuddy think about he could be ready on time.

A nice hot cup of coffee and a sandwich was what House was eating when Wilson joined him.

"You didn't have time to eat at home? This is getting interesting. First you come in with Cuddy and now you're having your breakfast here… hmm let me think about what this is looking like." Wilson said sitting in the chair in front f House.

"Nothing happened. I grabbed a ride with her because by motorbike is in the shop for repairs. You would know this if you asked. I already told about the accident. But, well I'm ok as I said before, if that matter's to you though. Oh no sorry! You're more interested in what is happening between Cuddy and me."

"Dr House. Dr Wilson. Can I join you?" Cuddy asked looking at House and Wilson with a hot coffee in her hands. House knew that she had heard the conversation, at least the last part.

"Sure. We were just talking about…" Wilson started.

"Music! I was saying to Dr Wilson that you have a nice collection of CDs." House interrupted.

"Thank you, House. If you want I can lend you a few." Cuddy said with a challenging look at House.

"I would be very happy if you did that." House replied.

"Well, I'm… going. I have patients to see." Wilson quickly replied watching the tension between House and Cuddy. Of course lied about the patients, he thought about ordering the drinks for this dinner with House, and sending them to his place.

Even after Wilson had left House and Cuddy didn't break eye contact. Finally, House broke the silence and said to her. "I have an invitation for you. But I'm only going to say it, if you answer me this."

"Okay. What do you want to ask?" Cuddy said starting to get a little suspicious. '_House has an invitation. For me?'_

"Do you have any friends here? I mean women. Women friends?" House asked.

"Yes, I do. Why are you asking?" Cuddy answered now confused.

"Good. Now I can make the invitation. So aa… do you want to have dinner with me and Wilson? Bring a friend, that friend that I just asked you about." House asked her, now a little nervous. He wanted her to come, he wanted to be with her. '_She's going to say no, of course, what were you thinking? She's looking at me…'_

"Ok. I'm going to ask Erin if she can come. Is it at your place or at Wilson's?"

'_Oh my God! She accepted. Stop being silly and act normal.'_

"It's at my place. 8pm. Don't be late, we usually eat quickly, so the food may disappear in a matter of seconds." House joked.

"I won't. I mean we won't. I'll pass at your office to tell you if Erin is coming or not."

House nodded and got up. He still had work to do though, clinic was waiting for him. Cuddy continued drinking her coffee and watched House leaving. '_My my… the man is sexy. Oh just stop thinking about that. Where are your brains?' _Cuddy thought before shaking her head to keep away those thoughts.


	5. The Dinner

_A/N: So what can I tell you... humm I never thought that anyone would read this lol but anyway I'm glad that you like it :)_

**Huddytheultimate: **you make my days ;) If I used the lyrics I might put one of those: ) thanks for reviewing, continue please lol.

**gabiroba: **thanks :) you're always the first to actually read the chaps eheh, thank you so much for being my betareader D

**ang catalonan: **My real plans.. hum you're gonna have to read lol. I'm going slow here cause my idea of showing you the feelings and the way that they change is moved very slowly. I'm not sure yet if there's gonna be a actual case, but maybe. Thanks for reading and review :)

**KylaRyan: **You can always suggest a song ;) thanks for reading and review :)

**Chapter 5 – The Dinner -**

Cuddy was talking to Erin Pierce, a woman she had been friends with, for quite a long time. Erin was a nurse at the hospital; she was funny, had light-brown hair and hazel eyes and didn't hesitate to say yes when Cuddy asked her to go with her, to House's dinner.

At 7.45pm Erin showed up at Cuddy's house. They had arranged to take just one car and there she was with a cute green dress, nothing very fancy and a bit casual. Cuddy opened the door and smiled. She was almost finished doing her make-up. She had a blue dress that made her eyes even more brilliant and sparkle like a freshly cut diamond. They left in Erin's black Jeep to House's apartment.

It was exactly 8pm when Lisa Cuddy and Erin Pierce knocked on House's door. Wilson was the one who opened it because House was in the kitchen finishing up with the dinner preparations.

"He says it is a surprise." Wilson told them. "I'm not even allowed in."

The two women laughed, entered and left their coats on the couch, Erin and Wilson were already talking animatedly and Cuddy decided to leave them to socialize and see what House was cooking up.

"Need help?" Cuddy asked him.

"No! And you can't see what I'm preparing for all of us. It's a surprise." He answered her, blocking her view into the kitchen, to that she could not see what he was doing.

"Ok, ok. I'm going to put the coats in you bedroom while you cook. Seems like those two out there have hit it off really well."

Cuddy went back to the living room, which took a total of two steps, grabbed the coats and proceeded to House's bedroom. Surprisingly to her, the bedroom was very tidy and clean. She let the two coats on top of the bed and noticed a box on the floor. It was a dark wooden box and it kept calling to Cuddy. She grabbed the box, sat on the bed and opened it carefully. There was a mix of expressions on her face. She smiled softly in surprise.

House had finished his contribution to the dinner and told Wilson and Erin to set the table.

Cuddy was taking long in his bedroom, he noticed. He opened the door slowly and silently. Cuddy was sitting on the bed with something in her hands.

"Hey. What're you doing?" House asked slowly, still near the door.

Cuddy jumped, closed the box and looked back at House.

"Nothing. Is dinner ready?" Cuddy answered him with a hand-caught-in-the-cookie-jar smile.

"It is. You saw the box?" House asked, sure she would understand him.

"Yes, I did. Sorry about that, I'm invading your privacy I know." Cuddy said embarrassed. She got up and went to pass by House. He instantly reacted, grabbing her hand before she could go by him. Their eyes met.

"Bring the box. They are just photos." House said breaking the moment.

As Cuddy turned around to pick up the box, House left the room. She took it to the living room and put it on the couch. Wilson and Erin were already in their seats. Cuddy sat and waited for House to bring in the so called surprised.

It was a great dinner, Italian pasta and red wine. They were surprised by the unknown chef that House was. He brought out ice cream with chocolate toppings for dessert.

They were laughing and actually having fun. Erin helped Wilson take the dishes to the kitchen and clean the table. Cuddy was in the bathroom, and House sat on the couch with the box on his lap.

When Wilson and Erin came back they sat near each other on the couch, he smiled and looked at the box. They were intrigued by his smile… and that box. Cuddy finally got to the living room, and found three people looking at one thing. She walked slowly, and each step closer to the box she could decipher the figures on the photos better.

Wilson picked up one in particular.

"Oh, my God! This was a long time ago. I remember this day." He said smiling at the photo.

"Let me see it" Erin said taking the photograph from Wilson's hands.

"It was in college. I remember perfectly." House said softly, now looking at Cuddy.

"This is you!" Erin said almost shocked pointing to Cuddy and then to a younger Cuddy on the photo.

"I love this one. Why can't I remember going to Seattle when it was snowing? Aww…. Look at all the snow!" Wilson said with a sweet look in his eyes.

"That's because you weren't there." Cuddy finally spoke, softly, looking at House.

"Why are you two the only persons on the photos? Didn't we go to Seattle for a school trip?" Wilson asked, narrowing his eyebrows at House and then Cuddy.

After a few seconds they broke eye contact and were silent. He spoke with a bit of sweetness on his voice. "We did. But these photos are from a different trip. We went to Seattle on that school trip you went to Jimmy. But we came back there, a few months after." Wilson was a little confused by this.

Erin had understood everything and kept looking at the amount of photographs that were in the box. House kept looking at Cuddy, and she returned the look. blue eyes were locked into those other blue-gray ones.

House picked one up and gave it to Cuddy, who still standing. She looked at the photo and smiled. She was younger, had a hat covering her black curls and earmuffs. By her side, Gregory House… his arm was around her. Both had a big smile on their faces. Behind them it was snowing and everything was covered in a beautiful white blanket. She continued to look at the photo, remembering how it had all happened.

_A/N.2: Review to make me happy :)_


	6. The Feelings

_A/N: Thank you all that review you make my days ! 3_

**Chapter 6 – The Feelings –**

_They were younger back then. They became friends in college, and after the first trip to Seattle, they became even closer to each other. He asked her to go for a walk after class, and she agreed. The park was peaceful this time of day and they were seated on a bench near a small lake watching the ducks playing in the water. She was beautiful, he thought. How could he say that to her? She didn't like him in that way. _

"_Come with me to Seattle. " He said suddenly. _

"_What?" She asked confused. He stopped and looked right into her eyes and repeated himself. _

"_Come with me to Seattle." She kept looking at him, finding the fear inside his eyes. _

"_This weekend?" She said with a challenging smile. He smiled in surprised. She accepted._

Cuddy remembered every moment of that trip. They went as friends but they knew that they were more than that. She loved the way he'd look at her and grab her hand. She remembered the snow, falling slowly from the sky, making their faces freeze as they lied on the floor of a park. She remembered the way that he would pull her close and caressed her face softly while pulling the black curls behind her ears; the way that he smelled when they were so close. She smiled when she almost felt the sweet kisses he gave her that weekend.

He looked at her and knew that she was remembering those times, he was as well. He kept thinking about her sweet lips and cute smile; the walks that they had; holding hands and changing looks and kisses. He loved when they cuddled in the warm bed, with the rain and snow hitting their window. He remembered everything; even the slightest of details were ingrained in his memory.

She went into the kitchen, wanting some privacy, with the photo still in her hand. House got up and left Wilson and Erin to delight themselves with his photo box. He entered the kitchen looked at her; she was calm, with a small smile on her face while she looked at the picture once again. She was leaning on the counter-top, relaxed, sure that she was alone. He got closer to her and whispered into her ear.

"I remember each second, each smile, and each touch, like it was yesterday."

She turned around and looked him in the eyes; she could still hear Wilson and Erin laughing from the other room. They were close, too close to be comfortable. She felt his breath on her face and looked up, forgetting for a moment about the other two people in the living room.

He kissed her gently and softly. Her lips tasted the same way he remembered them. She kissed him back, very slowly, enjoying every single touch. She parted, shaking her head 'no'.

"Why are we doing this?" She asked with her hands covering her face.

"Because." He replied giving her space.

"I thought that you didn't have those photos. You told me that the film was ruined."

"Well, I lied." He told her with a sexy smile.

"Why did you lie about that?" she asked confused.

"I wanted to keep all of them myself. So that whenever I like it, I can open that box and… remember."

There was a silence between them; they were both looking at the ground, afraid to look in each others eyes.

"Hey guys! The photos are awesome!" Wilson said enthusiastically coming into the kitchen with them.

"I love those." House said.

"I think I'm going to go now." Cuddy said.

"Why? Is something wrong? Are you feeling ok?" Wilson asked worried.

"No, James. Everything is fine the way it is now." With that Cuddy went to House's bedroom to pick her coat.

"What did she mean with that?" Wilson asked looking at House, confused.

House didn't reply, instead he limped to his room leaving Wilson alone.

"You don't have to leave, you know that don't you?" House asked her.

"I better go." She grabbed her coat and walk towards the door. She felt a hand on her arm and looked at him.

"See you tomorrow then." House said looking once more to the ground, and letting her go. She was leaving, again.

Cuddy walked through the corridor remembering his words, '_You don't have to leave'. S_he was kind of disappointed that House let her go, she was expecting for him to put up a bit more of a fight after his revelation. She bit her lip, the kiss still present in her mind.

"Erin, I think I'm going." Cuddy said.

"Why honey? Is everything ok? What did House do this time?" Erin smiled

"Nothing. I'm tired that's all, you can stay. I'm taking the car."

"Right…and I'm supposed to walk home? Don't worry, the four of us will have a few more dinners." She smiled at Wilson.

Erin took her coat and joined Cuddy in the living room. She say goodbye to House and Wilson and went to the car, Cuddy said a warm goodbye to Wilson, but when she went to say goodbye to House he kept his stare on the floor, not daring to meet her eyes. She looked away, hurt by his actions, and when she looked back he was still looking everywhere but not at her. Lisa Cuddy got into the car and Erin drove her home. House stared at the car as the two women drove off, as Lisa Cuddy left again.


	7. What Do You Want ?

_A/N: Okay so again Thank You All :) This is not a long chap but well... I hope you enjoy anyway, you know the deal read and review dears :)_

**Chapter 7 – What Do You Want -**

Three days after what happened in the kitchen Cuddy didn't have touched on the subject. He thought that she was trying to avoid him, maybe she really was. The only thing that he was sure was that being away from her was pissing him of. He was in fact, angry. Why did he let her go? He always screwed everything up. They had had the perfect weekend, but then when they were back, he acted like nothing had happen. He was a jerk at that time, try to play the macho man with his friends, but now he was still a jerk but because he let her go again.

Cuddy didn't want to avoid House; she just didn't want to be near him. That kiss brought the memories of that weekend, and that was no good. She didn't want to remember that… but she was already doing it.

"So the case is simple guys, come on… Of course it's Malaria." House said.

"It could be a vitamin C overdose…" Chase offers.

"Can we just wait for the lab results in silence?" Cameron asked.

"I'm with House on this one. The guy was in Guatemala, has fever, chills, nausea, vomiting, headaches and dizziness… it's Malaria." Foreman challenged Cameron with a look. She sigh and kept her eyes on the machine that was beeping.

"House and Foreman you're the winners. Sorry Chase, bad luck." Cameron said looking to all of them.

"You know what do, start the treatment, I'll be in my office, photos to think about." House said limping out of the lab.

"What? Photos? What photos?" Chase asked confused.

"Forget it Chase, he's House…you're not supposed to understand him. I'll go start his treatment." Foreman replied and went to Mr. Martin's room.

"Don't be like that; it could be vitamin C overdose." Cameron said to Chase with a sweet voice. He smiled to her and replied. "Thanks. Want to have a coffee? Foreman is busy, so…" She just smiled and nod.

House was sitting on his chair playing with the ball and thinking, about Lisa Cuddy. Why could he just stop thinking about her? Since the accident he was trying to be a different House, well not very different, but actually showing what he was feeling. He kept thinking about her smell and the taste of her lips; having her in his arms and hugs her. He was decided, he was trying to change she ad to understand. What if she just didn't want to be with him? Maybe that was the reason why she had said that things were good the way they were now. He couldn't just think about that, he had to act, so he got up, grabbed his cane and limp to the elevator you one thing in mind: know what Cuddy really felt, what she really wanted.

Cuddy was trying to focus on her work, but for some reason she couldn't. Her phone rang and she picked up, when she replied she saw a man coming to her office, limping. She continued the talking and saw House sitting on her little couch.

"Ok. Ok. I got it. Hey bring the drinks. 8 pm is fine. Bye Erin" Cuddy finished and look at him. "What is it House?"

He kept looking at her, trying to find the right words to say, but nothing came.

"So…" Cuddy asked.

"Why don't you want to be with me?" He finally asked. It didn't have sound as like he planned though.

"Excuse me?" She replied raising her eyebrows.

"Damn it Lisa! I'm trying, I'm trying to be more…more me, from the inside. You just don't let me. I'm trying to show you something." He said almost violently.

"I don't know what to say. One day you are you, and the next you're so different, I don't know House."

"What do you want? What do you feel Cuddy?"

She really didn't knew what to say, she wanted to grab him and kiss him and tell him that she loved when he make those comments about her physic attributes. But she couldn't, she didn't have a reason though, she just knew that she couldn't.

"I want you to go, House. Go do your job, that's why I'm paying you for." That was all that she could say. She noticed his look, he wasn't happy, he was disappointed and perplex.

He couldn't have heard that, he was hopping that she didn't had finished the sentence, hopping that after that she would tell him that she wanted him. The rest of the sentence never came, he look down and then into her eyes.

"Fine! If that is what you really want to, I'll go. But, Lisa, don't come and tell me that I didn't tried, you're the one who's chicken out." He look deep into her eyes and got off her office.

She sat down and put her hands on her face, covering it. She called her secretary and told her that she was busy, didn't want phone calls or anyone in her office. She stopped for a second and stare at her desk, a tear fell. She was running from what she really wanted to. He had been there, almost telling her what he felt, and she kept the silence. How dumb was she? She wasn't in any mood for a dinner that night, but Erin didn't accept a last minute excuse.


	8. Dinner and Rain

_A/N: Okay so first of all thanks for all the reviews. I had a problem with my computer and no internet for more than 3 months. I finnally bought a laptop and now I'm back :) My beta reader is awesome eh eh, thank you for your patience, you rock. _

**Chapter 8 – Dinner and Rain -**

It was almost 8 o'clock and Cuddy had everything ready. She had ordered Chinese food because she hadn't had time to make anything. That afternoon, when she came from work after that scene with House, she took a long bubble bath. The rain was falling on her window and House was tormenting her mind. After getting out of the bath and ordering the Chinese food, she sat on her couch to listen to music and look out at the rain.

Her door was thrown open and in came Erin. "Hey Honey! How are you? Well, I brought some good wine." She said as she entered her house and followed through to the kitchen.

"I hope you don't mind but I ordered Chinese. I didn't feel like cooking today." Cuddy said as she joined Erin in the kitchen. She was already taking the food from the boxes.

"I hope you don't mind, but I called Wilson to come by. They should be here in a few minutes." Erin said arranging the table.

"Sure no problem, James is always a good company…wait, they? Who are they?" Cuddy questioned, now confused.

"Lisa honey, duh! House of course. They're going to bring dessert."

Cuddy stayed silent. No, she could not be in the same room as House, not right now. Maybe he wouldn't come. It was raining quite heavily now, he was probably planning on driving his bike, so…no, he wasn't coming.

"Lise? Hey! What are you thinking about?" Erin had noticed Cuddy's mental absence for a few seconds.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking that it is raining so much. Maybe we should call them and tell them not to come." Cuddy offered.

"No way! I bet James that House wouldn't bring us any dessert. I have to see this through now Lise, or I'm out some money. Plus, you have towels for them, and well… why don't you want them to come?" Erin asked a little suspicious.

"Hey! Is not that I don't want him, of course that I want him… them, to come. It's just that it is raining and they might catch a cold." Cuddy said, not really sure of what she was saying.

Erin didn't question her, but she knew that that wasn't the whole story. They heard the door bell, and Erin rushed to open it. Wilson was standing with a big smile and an even larger box.

"Look at you! All soaked. What did you bring?" Erin said smiling at him and opening the door for him to enter.

"My dear friends… well, I brought a pudding, in case House forgets his part of the deal." Wilson said, entering Cuddy's house and placing the box in the kitchen.

Cuddy was on her couch, wondering House why didn't come with Wilson. If he was really coming, which it seemed like he was, (and on his bike, with all that rain) then he was definitely going to be sick. She could hear Wilson and Erin laughing in the kitchen. She knew that Erin knew where the towels were so she didn't bother to get up. After a few minutes the door bell rang again, Erin got up with Wilson and opened the door. There was a man standing with an even bigger box than Wilson's in one of his hands and the other with a cane.

"Hey! You're finally here! We were thinking about starting without you." Erin joked.

"Yeah." House replied dryly without moving from the doorframe.

"I can't believe that you actually brought the dessert." Wilson said and laughed looking at Erin.

Cuddy was still on the couch looking at Erin, Wilson and… House. She got up right when Erin and Wilson took the box into the kitchen, both fighting to see what was inside. House stood at the door, without putting a foot inside Cuddy's house.

"You're all wet, come in and I'll hand you a towel." Cuddy said.

"No need. I brought strawberry cheesecake, you still like it?" House asked her.

"Of course I do. What I didn't know was that you still remembered that."

"Well, I do. Now I got to go. I have a few girls to see."

"What? You're going? But we didn't have dinner…" Cuddy started, but House turned his back on her and started limping between the rain.

"The L World is on today, I can't miss it." House said quickly. He stopped and looked back; she was still standing by the door looking surprised. She wasn't expecting for him to go. She didn't want to be in the same room as him, but at the same time she didn't want him to go.

She stepped outside, leaving the door slightly ajar, and walked over to him. The rain was still falling but she didn't care, she had to try to get him to stay.

He continued to look at her, not sure of what she was going to do. She got closer to him, the drops of rain falling on her skin; her face was alight with an emotion neither could recognize. When she looked at him she sighed, and a few rain-drops near her lips fell softly. He kept looking at her. He had to do what his heart was telling him to do at that moment. He had kissed her and asked her what she wanted, what she felt. He couldn't do anything more. With a soft voice she said, "Don't go."

"Why should I stay?" He asked, noticing a perfect curl that had become stuck pristinely on her face.

"I don't know, just… don't." She replied, not noticing, or caring, that they were still under the rain.

"That's not enough." He told her, and limped to his car.

He drove off and Cuddy stood there, watching his car slowly fade in the downpour. Wilson and Erin took a look outside and tried to find House, but they couldn't.

"Where is he?" Wilson asked Cuddy when she finally came back into the house, soaked to the bone in the rain water.

"You're soaked honey. Do you know what an umbrella is?" Erin joked.

"He's not going to have dinner with us." She said with a pause. "In fact, I'm not going to have dinner with you either; I have to do something." Cuddy grabbed her car keys and ran to it.

Wilson and Erin stood there without understanding a thing of what had just happened.

"I think that something happened on the other day." Erin stated.

"He just told me that they had a fight and then I told him that they are always fighting; now I know that he wasn't kidding." Wilson said.

"We still have dinner here…" Erin began, smiling.

"Let's go." Wilson smiled back at her.

**TBC**

_R&R make me happy ;)_


	9. I quite I give up

_A/N. : Thanks for the reviews, and sorry for the delay. This one is a shorter one but I hope you like it anyway. _

**Chapter 9** – I quit, I give up

House turned off the ignition and looked down. He wasn't going to show anyone his emotions again. Stupid accident, what was he thinking? He knew what she wanted; damn it, he wanted it too, but she didn't want to admit it. Now who was stubborn?

That wasn't how things were supposed to have happened. She was always his kill-joy, his conscious; she kept him for doing crazy things, she saved his ass all the time. At the moment, he was the logical person; she was the one who kept running and avoiding the situations… how ironic was that?

He entered his house and turned the stereo on. His jacket fell on the couch  
as the woman sang…

_"But I don't know why that means you and I are…  
That means you and…  
I quit, I give up."_

He grabbed a beer and sat on the couch. He wasn't in the mood for TV, not even for the L World.

That was it, no more Lisa Cuddy, no more being a funny friend; the old Gregory House was coming back, whether anyone wanted him to, or not.

----

Cuddy froze. She was parked outside House's home, but she didn't know exactly what she was going to do. He had made himself very clear. She had made a decision, and she was there. The next step to be taken was to knock on his door and do something, say something.

There was a knock at the door, House heard it, but he was seated too comfortably to get up.

The knocks became stronger and annoying. He got up and opened the door quickly. Cuddy stood there; she never thought that he would open the door.  
That was the reality, and she had to do something.

"House, we need to talk." Cuddy said, calming herself.

"I think that we already did that." He replied dryly and tried to close the door. She kept him from doing that; her hand was on the door and her eyes on him.

"I was fooling myself. You did what I never thought you could. You actually  
revealed your feelings. I didn't know what to do. Can't I have a little doubt? This is all new for me, even for Wilson…and…for you. "  
"Are you finished?"

She didn't know what more to say. There she was, trying to apologize to House, but he wasn't listening. She took one step back and the door closed.  
How could he, she thought. It was House after all…but he has changed right?  
She wasn't dreaming, all of that had happened. How could he just ignore it in a matter of minutes?

She stared at his house from under the rain. It was finished…it had never begun, but  
it was finished. She got inside her car and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop the tears from dropping.

He limped to his room, toke the t-shirt off and lay back on his bed. No more thinking for today. His heart was killing him, something that he had only felt once in his life; something that he didn't want to remember. Stacy.  
That was it… but this time he was dumping _her_, not the other way around.

**TBC**


	10. Coming Back Home, Alone

_A/N: Sorry for the delay, but now with collegge it's harder to find time to write. I want to thank Q, my great friend ) for help me with this chapter. I hope you all like it, please review._

**Chapter 10 – Coming back home, alone -**

Cuddy opened her door and went straight to her room, she had completely forgotten about Wilson and Erin. She stopped at her bedroom door while her brain processed the last piece of information that she had seen. She gave a few steps back and looked at her couch, and there they were; two people, Erin and James. Wilson's arms were around Erin's body, they hugged and looked so peaceful; she wished she was in their place, she wanted to feel a hug, the warmth of his skin against hers. But tonight she was going to be all alone, once again, and this time it was only her fault.

The rain kept falling outside her window while she dressed her nightshirt. Her bed was cold and her mind wondered what House would be doing. As the same time that the drops of water fell on the windowsill, her tears dropped on her face. Why couldn't she just say I want you, I love you…

_I'm having trouble sleeping _

_I'm thinking about what you've said_

_… _

_It's you…_

House was lying on his bed, eyes were fixed on the ceiling. He was determined, to go back as the same old House, a jerk, an asshole, a sarcastic human being who has the mental age of a 5th grader. Unfortunately tomorrow was another day, it was Sunday, but the old House didn't care, Sunday was just a day, and he had a plan. He fell asleep more quickly than the woman that just had been in his apartment.

Cuddy couldn't sleep, how could she? She just had missed her opportunity to be happy, and when she realized that and tried to fix it, the door was already closed. Her head rest on the pillow, and her eyes closed, full of salty water.

In Cuddy's living room were Wilson and Erin, they haven't noticed her coming home, in fact they haven't noticed anything, the world stopped and they wanted to be like that forever. Wilson woke up at 6 am, and looked to the woman buy his side. There she was, a beautiful woman on his arms, Erin was something that he couldn't explain. He moved gently trying not to wake her up, but that was no use on that.

"Hey." She said rubbing her eyes and trying to open them.

"Hey, Sleepy Beauty." He smiled.

"Did Lisa come back last night?" She asked confused.

"I think so, that means that she saw us…" He replied.

"So what? We were sleeping, nothing more. Right?" She asked again, in a rhetoric way.

"Sure, sure. I was just joking… of course." He replied, well aware that she wasn't asking.

"I have a feeling that something happen between Lisa and House, go to his house and snoop." She said.

He smiled and toke a deep look into her eyes, her beautiful eyes. How could he feel that way? It was so strange.

She looked at him too; and they stayed that way for a couple of seconds. She never broke the eye contact, but came closer to him. He felt the urge to hold her in his arms and kiss her but he couldn't decipher her signs. What had happened last night it was… but she said that it was _nothing more_than that. She kissed him on his cheek and went to Cuddy's room. He closed his eyes and toke a deep breath.

"Man! Women are complicated." He whispered.

Wilson drove himself directly to House's house, in fact he was as curious as Erin. He wanted to know what the hell had happened last night; he didn't have dinner with them, and suddenly Cuddy was after House… He needed an explanation. He knocked on the door and waited. No one answered. He took the key ring of his pocket and used House's key to open the door. Suddenly he heard a voice coming from the couch.

"If you have a key, why do you bother knocking?" House said almost inaudible.

"If you are at home, why don't you answer the door? You know what, don't bother answering that." Wilson quickly replied.

"What do you want Jimmy? If you have brought Erin I would understand, but threesome, on a Sunday is very tiring for a cripple like me; I have to work Monday." House snorted.

Wilson sighed and asked. "What happen last night? I mean, between you and Cuddy."

"Huh? Not sure how to answer that. Is that a trick question? If I got it right will you give me a lollipop?" He said trying to avoid a serious conversation.

"You know exactly what I'm asking. You were suppose to have dinner with Lisa and Erin, in fact, you were the one who arranged all of that, and suddenly, by magic or a miracle maybe, who knows, you leave a cheesecake and left us there. Not to mention that Lisa left us alone, all soaked, and drove like a maniac to your house. I suppose that she came here…" Wilson stated.

"Great speech Jimmy, you said everything that is to say." House quickly replied.

"Oh great. The jerk Gregory House is back."

"The jerk Gregory House never left, Jimmy. He was always here, he was just numb." House said.

"You know what? I actually thought that you had changed. How could I? You're right, the old House must have been numb. It' unfortunate, because I like the new better."

"Oh, come on Jimmy. You never actually believe that, did you?"

Wilson turned his back to House and stopped at the door.

"I don't know what happened last night between you too, but I know you. You, you change again. You were becoming this person, this man that was actually a great friend, and now… Just make sure you don't stick your head into another wall." With that, he left without letting House to answer.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say." House sighed, and left his head fell on the couch.

Erin decided to search Cuddy's kitchen, the mission was finding food to make a great breakfast; that was the key to a decent conversation right in the morning. She found orange juice and raspberry jelly; she made fresh coffee and went to the bakery, very quickly to get some croissants. She put everything on a tray and headed to Lisa's bedroom. She entered the room and sat next to Lisa.

"'Morning honey."

Cuddy moved a little, and opened her eyes. When she saw Erin, a little smile show up.

"Hey." She yawned.

"I made breakfast." Erin smiled. "Now lets eat before the croissants get cold, I just bought them." She said, handing Cuddy a cup of coffee and a croissant.

After 20 minutes of a peaceful meal, Erin knew that it was the time, time to ask.

"Lisa, baby, I have to ask you this." She started.

"Don't worry I'm not going to comment what I saw in the living room." Cuddy said trying to avoid what she knew Erin would ask.

"Oh!" She laughed nervously. "That was nothing. And don't try to misleading the conversation. You know what I want to know."

"Yes, I do. That's why I was changing the subject."

**TBC**

_R&R _


	11. Stop This Train

_A.N: Thanks for all the readers and your comments ;) And a very especial thank you to Q )_

**Chapter 11 – Stop This Train –**

Monday on PPTH was, as all Mondays, hard to begin; but this time was harder, especially to Lisa Cuddy. The other night, Cuddy told Erin what had happened but for some reason she didn't felt better. House was going to avoid her, she knew it; but at the middle of the day she realized that she was the one who was avoiding him.

He stormed into her office, unannounced. "I need to do a brain biopsy."

She stared at him, trying to think of what to say.

"You were supposed to say something, you know, like" he mimicked her gestures as he went on, there's the risk of paralysis or are you insane?"

She couldn't find the words to speak; she just stared at him.

"Okay boss thanks for listening. It's time for some stabbing! " He turned around to leave.

"Damn it!" She said. She ran out of her office and caught him on the elevator.

"House!" She yelled while he pressed the button for the doors to close.

She rushed between the doors and got in before they closed.

"You were pretty numb in your office, but you're still good at get into elevators while they are closing." He stated.

"You can't do a biopsy on his brain! Are you trying to kill him or save him?" She asked rhetorically.

"Well, it's my job to save him, I need to take some risks to do that. Otherwise he's going to die. Do you want him paralyzed and cured or dead?"

She sighed. "Do you really think that's the only way of figuring out what's wrong with him?"

The door finally opened.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't ask for your permission." He left her on the elevator and headed to his office.

She watched him leave while the doors closed again in front of her.

This week was going to be very tiring and she knew it. The worst part is that she couldn't think; her mind was flying and she couldn't control it.

Later that day she decided to see Wilson in his office, she couldn't focus in her work. She had no idea what she was going to say to him, but she needed to talk to him.

She knocked and waited.

"Yes?" She heard Wilson's voice.

"Are you busy?" She asked from the door, peeking.

"No, I'm just talking to Erin on the phone." He said.

"Okay then, see you later. Bye." He hung up.

She smiled and asked. "So you two…"

"Oh! No, no. We're just friends." He replied quickly.

"Yeah right. I think it's great, you both deserve it."

"And you don't?" He touched her weakness.

She couldn't look at him, her eyes were fixed on the floor and she couldn't avoid a sigh.

"What did he tell you?" She finally asked.

"Not much. Are you going to tell me something or do I need to ask?"

"I think I made a mistake."

"You think? What the hell happened that night?" He asked.

She didn't found the right words to explain Wilson what had happen.

"Look, just for the record, I thought House had changed, for real. He seemed more human, different; probably what happen between you two was during that time. I have to tell you this: he's back. The old jerk House is back, I don't like it, you probably don't like it either. But you two have to figure out a way to be what you were. You're barely talking to each other! You're his boss."

"What do you want me to say?! He asked me what I wanted, what I felt… and I just… I told him that I didn't know!" She yelled.

"You two…"

"Nothing happened. It was just a kiss; I froze. I never thought that he could actually express his feelings, not this way. I'm used to his jokes about my ass, the yells in the middle of the hospital about my cleavage, but he changed, at least for a while. And know I screw up."

"That was good attitude of him…"

"Yeah, and I blew it!" She interrupted.

"Lisa, you can't blame yourself for that; as you said it was something new for you, for him… you needed to think, to rationalize. It's perfectly normal, especially when it comes to House."

She stood in silence as Wilson's words echoed in her mind but it did little to help her heart and her eyes fixed on the floor.

"I'm going to talk to him." Wilson stated.

"No! You're not going to talk about this, especially with him. James, this is something that I think I have to figure out how to deal, if there's any way to deal with this…"

"Of course there is. And I'm going to talk to him anyway because he's being stupid…I'm his conscious you know."

She gave him a little smile and opened the door but stopped when Wilson made his last question.

"Lisa, do you love him?"

She looked back and met his eyes.

"I…I think I… I do."

House was in his office with his team next door, they had discovered what was wrong with their patient and at the moment House was reading the paper while the team was divided in a Sudoku game and the crosswords.

Wilson got in the "team room" looked around and didn't found House; Cameron pointed to his office without talking, with her eyes on the Sudoku.

"A 6, here" She said pointing to a blank square, and Chase wrote a big six there.

Wilson didn't bother to knock, he entered and sat in front of House's desk.

"What? Did Cuddy asked you to annoy me about my patient? Well I have some news for you two; he's going to be fine… "

"I noticed, otherwise your team wouldn't be doing the crosswords so calm and relaxed." Wilson interrupted.

"Well, so what do you want Jimmy? I'm reading a good article now, no time to flirt."

"Do you like Cuddy?" Wilson asked.

"Nope. If you want her go for it. She's a great kisser." He winked.

"I'm serious House."

"So am I." He quickly responded with his offended look.

Wilson sighed and got up.

"Why do ask?" House said, now with a serious look.

"Because I think you do and you're avoiding her."

"As a matter of fact she was the one that ran from me. I was stupid, to the point of telling her what I was feeling at the time."

"You weren't stupid! You were acting like a normal human being does. Why give up? You didn't even give her a chance."

"I didn't?! Jimmy, don't talk about something that you don't know."

"Well maybe I do know something about it. You see, people talk, Lisa's my friend too."

"Oh, I see how this is going. So what did she tell you? "

"Not much. She said that, and I quote: I want to figure out how to deal with this. But if you want my opinion, I don't think she'll ever go find out a way of DEALING with this." He opened his arms as a conclusion.

"Why do think that? She's strong." House said in a calm voice.

"Because she's hurt. She has no idea what to do know. You showed her a new side of you, she was getting used to it. And you didn't give her time to actually getting used to it, you went back to what you used to be, in a blink on an eye. If you had given her time…"

"What? You think she had run to my arms…"

"Yes!" Wilson stated. "Don't be such an ss at least not with her, not right now." He left House think about Cuddy.

It was almost 7:30 pm when House went down to the lobby. Cuddy was signing a few papers at the central desk, her coat on one hand, her briefcase on the floor next to her feet.

"What are you doing here at this time of night?" he asked her.

She jumped. "You scared me. That should be me asking you."

"I have a patient. I want to make sure the nurses don't screw up with his medication. I'm following up his medical condition."

"Right, now you are a worried doctor, who just wants the best for his patient, especially when it comes to his well-being."

"See how you got it right… clever woman!"

She smiled.

"So, you haven't told me what you are doing here," he asked again.

"Board meeting." she said closing a folder,

"They never stop talking huh?" he joked.

She looked at him and smiled. He thought about what Wilson said, and from what he was seeing she wasn't that crushed. She put her coat on and headed to the door. He grabbed the briefcase and went after her, on his own step.

"Lisa!" He yelled.

She didn't look back but yelled back. "Night, House."

When she opened her car she noticed that was something missing. "Crap."

"Lose something?" A voice behind her said it was his voice.

She looked back and found House with his cane in one hand and her briefcase on the other. She smiled and looked down.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, I yelled you know…"

"Yeah I know; sorry about that."

He looked into her eyes, but she looked away. He gave a step forward and kept his eyes on her. She looked up and found his eyes, now more close to her. He touched her face and with a soft voice said "Goodnight, Lisa." She kept looking at him; her heart wasn't broken, not now. He step back and turned around to his bike. She got into her car, locked the doors, turned the radio on and watched him leave.

_Stop this train_

_I want to get off_

_And go home again_

_I can't take the speed it's moving in_

_I know I can't _

_But honestly, won't someone stop this train?_

**TBC**


	12. Good Kiss Good Dream

_A.N.: Thank you all for the reviews and I'm sorry that it took me so long to post this. Thank you Q you rock! XD I hope you all like this one ;)_

**Chapter 12 – Good Kiss Good Dream -**

Cuddy got home and kept that strange moment in her mind. He was so close to her. Was he thinking about giving her a chance? Was he giving her a sign? She was confused and tired. Once inside, Cuddy left her briefcase and purse on the floor, took her coat and fell on the sofa. She fell asleep instantly.

Suddenly, she heard her mobile ringing. _Not now_, she thought. Yawning she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Were you sleeping?"

"House?" She asked, more awaked.

"Who else..." He said.

"What do you want? I'm tired I need to sleep."

"Don't hang up!" He pleaded.

"House, come on, what do you want? Can't this wait until tomorrow?" She asked trying to hurry him.

"Maybe it can." He said nicely.

"Okay then. So we'll talk tomorrow."

"Maybe it can't."

"House, please stop with the silly games; I'm going to hang up." She threatened.

"If you would, you already had done it." He smiled on the other side.

Biip-biip. She actually had done it.

Cuddy heard a soft knock on her door. _Oh come on, I need a break_, she thought. She got up and opened the door. There was a man outside, looking at her, staring. She opened her eyes to see if she was seeing well.

"I can't believe you were outside." She told him.

"I can't believe you hung up on me." House replied.

"What do you want, House?" She asked with her arm on the door.

"I want to get inside for starters."

She looked him in the eyes and opened the door. He walked in.

She closed the door and watched him sitting on her sofa.

"Why are you here, House?" she asked.

"Do I need a reason?"

"You always need a reason; you're based in rational explanations for everything. So why are you here?"

"I needed to come here."

She sat in front of him "To my house?"

"To wherever you were." He said not looking at her.

She kept looking at him, trying to understand if he was implying what she thought he was. "What do you mean with that?"

"I need time."

"Time? What for? You got me lost now."

He sighed and spoke again "I was being someone that I'm not sure if I can actually be. So, I need time to understand who I am in the middle of those two Houses that you recently met."

"And that means that we..." She didn't finish, she didn't knew how to finish that phrase.

"That means that you might not know me that much. If I don't, how can you?"

"You know exactly how you are. Don't act like a desperate teenager who's having an identity crisis."

He looked at her; he knew that she was right. He knew himself, that soft House was a just a mixed phase of his own fragility. He got up and walked to the door.

She followed him and asked "So that's it? You're leaving..." even though she was a little afraid of how he would answer.

He suddenly turned to fully face her. Hands found her face and Cuddy felt House's warmth. His lips found hers. Here was the old House Cuddy knew. He leaned further forward; Cuddy pressed against the door and kissed him back. There was no need to think about anything. There was no time to.

And as quickly as it happened, the moment vanished as House lifted his hands and broke the kiss to look her in the eyes.

"Thanks." he said.

She stood against the door watching him go. "Oh my God." She thought out loud, touching her lips and smiling at the same time. She bit her lip and went to her room, after a night like that she couldn't ask for anything more than to have a good dream, a dream with House.

**TBC**


	13. Bad Luck Maybe Not So Bad

_A.N.: OMG! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry XD I haven't uploaded this in... well loads of months LOL! At lot going on here... including the loss of my inspiration... anyway I hope you like this one, beeing the 13th chapter you might notice a couple of numerology references. Thanks to my awesome Beta Reader =) _

_Read and Review! I love when you review! XD _

**Chapter 13 -** **Bad luck! Maybe not so bad –**

After such a night, with so many emotions, Cuddy was still shaking. The kiss! Feeling him so close... his smell... his touch! She knew that the next day had to come, even though she rather stayed in that night forever. Dealing with him was inevitable; after all, he was her employee.

She made sure nothing she needed was left behind; grabbed her car keys and headed out. Her metallic silver Lexus was waiting for the usual ride to the hospital.

She drove for three minutes before the rain started. Three minutes later and the droplets crashed against car as though the ocean was pouring from the clouds. She couldn't see an inch in front of her. When she decided to pull over, her car suddenly died. She tried to start it again; but no luck, the engine was dead. _Oh God, what am I going to do now?_ She thought.

"I have to call someone. Urgh. I can't believe this is happening. How could I forgot to refuel?!". She grabbed her purse and search for the cell phone. "Who am I going to call?" She asked herself. The name G. House showed up in her screen. In a fraction of a second that vision vanished. Black screen. "Ahhhh! That's exactly what I needed now! No gas and a dead battery on this damn cell." She said, basically screaming and throwing her phone to her back seat.

No alternatives crossed her mind... she had to walk... With all that rain, she had to walk to Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. How could she forget her the umbrella at home?

When her Stilettos touched the ground she was instantly soaked. Not even a minute out of the car and she was drenched. It was eight in the morning. None of the little shops along the street were open yet for her to duck into or awnings to walk under. The street had nothing and no one.

After three more minutes, walking under the intense rain she felt a car getting near. It was slowing.

"You're going to get a cold." She heard coming from the car. The voice was familiar to her but she couldn't say who it was. He reached out for the door from inside, unlocked, and opened it for her.

"House?" She asked trying to assure herself that she was indeed looking at him.

"Who else? Ohhhh I really looked like Clooney in that Nespresso commercial." He laughed.

She got into the car and tried to make herself comfortable even with her clothes dripping. He admired her while she tried to clean her face.

"So where are we going?" He finally asked.

"Excuse me?" She said.

"Yeah Cuddles. Where are we going? I suppose you want to get dry first or am I wrong? Going to work with that sexy wet outfit might not be a good idea, at least for you because all the guys wouldn't mind looking through those clothes."

She squealed and smiled. "Maybe you're right..."

"By now you should now that I'm always right." He snapped.

"Can you take me home? I take a shower, change and call a cab to work."

"A cab? I know you earn good and I thought you had your own car." He said.

"Well, Mr. House, I do have a car but has you can probably see by the fact that I was in the middle of the street walking and not driving under the intense rain, that something happened." She quickly responded.

"Oh sorry, I thought this was just one of those desperate measures to find the prince charming." He said with a smug on his face.

"Funny!"

"Do you know about cell phones? I think they are handy in these kind of cases."

She frowned "Do you think that if my cell phone was working I would be, and I repeat, in the middle of the street walking under the intense rain?"

He nodded "Well, Mrs. Cuddy, seems like you're having a wave of bad luck, thank God I showed up, who knows what more could've happened. Lighting could have struck you; you could have twisted your ankle."

"Can you just drive me home please?" She asked.

"Yes, Mistress."

---

Cuddy called for a tow on House's phone as he drove back to her car. They waited as the tow came and followed it to the nearest mechanic. When she left her keys with them they headed back to her place. She got in leaving the door open for him. He got in and went to her living room, sitting on the sofa and looking to the magazines she had on the table.

"Thank you for the ride." She said near the door.

He jumped. "We're even now. I owe you nothing."

She smiled softly. "Are you staying?"

He looked her in the eye and then looked down. "If you want me to..."

The smile never faded as her eyes kept him in sight. "I do." She went to her bathroom to take the well deserved shower to bring back the heat to her body.

When he looked at the door she was already gone so he smiled to himself. He would wait for her and drive to the hospital.

**TBC**

_A.N. 2: Well this is coming to and end... XD So if you have any sugestions please say it in the reviews I'm here to hear. _


End file.
